


10 Facts About The Potter Wesley Clan

by LittleMissNack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 facts about, Character Study, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNack/pseuds/LittleMissNack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be writing a story to go with this over the summer. I started it a few years ago but i'm going to re-do this. These facts may contain spoilers to the story i'll be writing so if you want to wait until the story then i advice you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Albus Potter

1\. Albus never really minded being in Slytherin. What he minded was letting his family down. He simply didn’t want to be the first person in his family to be a slytherin, it is for that reason that the sorting hat thought he would make a great Hufflepuff but he wanted his father to be proud of him so he chose Gryffindor.  
2\. Albus has a very kind heart, a fact his father quite frequently reminds him of, especially after he   
finds out Albus befriended Scorpius Malfoy. Albus is relieved that his father doesn’t mind But Albus  
knows that his father will always hate the Malfoys but he allows Albus to continue his friendship with Scorpius  
3\. Albus loathes being compared to his father. He knows that he looks like him but he feels that he must  
continue in his father’s footsteps which he feels he cannot do.  
4\. Albus’s best friend will ALWAYS be Rose Weasley, no matter HOW annoying she can be. They   
Have been best friends since they were born, or so both of them say. In fact on more than one   
occasion Albus has considered leaving Scorpius as his friend in order to spend more time with Rose,  
Because as soon as they got to Hogwarts Albus felt like he had lost his best friend.  
5\. Albus sometimes feels like he doesn’t belong in his family. he feels very disconnected from his   
cousins and on occasion he thinks that if he didn’t look do much like his father, he would think he was   
Adopted. He certainly doesn’t feel like a Weasley and he doesn’t think he’s brave enough to be a potter.  
6\. Albus will NEVER break a promise. Albus made a promise when he was 3 years old that he would   
be the best big brother ever, he made this promise the first time he saw his baby sister Lily, everyone   
said that he would never be able to keep it but he was determined to keep it and to prove to Lily that  
he will always keep his word he has never broke a promise since including the one he made to Lily.  
7\. Albus is more observant than people realize. Albus can tell that there’s something going on with Rose   
and Scorpius. He see’s the way Scorpius looks at her he also see’s the way Rose is with him. He can   
Also tell that neither of them have realized this yet.  
8\. Albus thinks love is annoying. He can’t stand the way it makes people act, doing stupid things  
Because they can’t control what they do. Albus began hating it when he almost laughed at a mean  
Remark Sienna Vane came up with about Scorpius. He only laughed because he was distracted by how  
Pretty she looked.  
9\. Albus is VERY good at keeping secrets. He has never given any clue or tiny indication of his crush  
On Sienna Vane. ESPECIALLY to his brother because Albus knows that if James knows then he’ll  
Either tease him or be angry at him for liking a Slytherin girl. However he DID have to tell his best   
Friend Rose, she was very accepting.   
10\. Albus sometimes feels like he is very much like his namesake, Severus. He worry’s that he is like him more than he knows, he feels like an outcast and excels at potions. He hopes that he is more like  
His father but he knows he isn't.


	2. Rose Weasley

1\. Rose knows lots of thing. But one thing she doesn’t know is why she has to hate Scorpius Malfoy. Her father warned to stay away from him, but Rose really doesn’t know why, she won’t admit it but he seems like a nice person.  
2\. Rose has her father’s temper. She hates her temper it prevents her from making friends, she get’s offended easily, but when Scorpius called her a daddy’s girl she wasn’t mad at him she was mad at herself more.  
3\. Rose is terrified of spiders. When Rose was 6, her mother got annoyed with her father for being scared of spiders so she enlarger one to show her father that small spiders were nothing to worry about however Rose walked in and fainted she had been terrified of them ever since.  
4\. Rose does not hate Scorpius Malfoy. In fact she would like to be friends with him, but she is scared of her father, she knows he will be very angry her father always complains about the Malfoys, sometimes she wishes her father could be like uncle Harry.  
5\. Rose Weasley just wants her family to be happy. That is why she approves of Albus’ crush on Sienna even if she is a SLYTHERIN. As long as they don’t hurt Albus she’s pretty sure she would even approve of the dark lord himself.  
6\. Rose Doesn’t like to feel week. That is why she returned to the quidditch pitch the night she hurt herself. Even though she knew it was a stupid thing to do.  
7\. Although spiders are a big fear of hers they aren’t her BIGGEST fear. Her biggest fear is not being enough. Not pretty enough not strong enough. Not smart enough. She often feels like she isn’t good enough to know the people in her life. Even Scorpius.  
8\. The sorting hat wanted to put her in slytherin. But she knew her father would never forgive her so she begged to be in anything accept. So when the sorting hat asked if Ravenclaw was acceptable she begged to be in Gryffindor.  
9\. She would do ANYTHING for her brother Hugo. She cares a lot about Hugo and would sacrifice anything and everything for him. In fact she often fears when he grows up and they start to argue because she loves her brother very much.  
10\. Rose secretly wishes that she had different parents. She wouldn’t have a temper, she wouldn’t be such a know It all, and she wouldn’t have a need to be perfect. She would be able to make friends.


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

1\. He finds himself curious about Rose Weasley. He wants to know more about her, why she has to be right all the time, why she’s so bossy, why she has such a bad temper. He’s intrigued by her.  
2\. He is VERY smart. Before he went to Hogwarts his father taught him how to do magic, so that he was prepared for Hogwarts. Scorpius hated this; he keeps his brains a secret especially from Rose Weasley if she knew he could be smarter than her she would flip out.  
3\. He ASKED to be in Gryffindor. He was SICK of his fathers attitude towards slythrerin’s he couldn’t handle it so when the sorting hat told him he would be a great Gryffindor and asked if he wanted to be slytherin instead Scorpius in a snap decision said no.  
4\. Scorpius is religious. He prays every night and does a big prayer on Sunday. He didn’t used to be but when he was struggling with how harsh his parents were to him he asked his guidance counselor for help she suggested pray, and it works for him it gives him hope.   
5\. He Prayed for Rose Weasley. When Rose was in the hospital he pray for her every night until she got better. He doesn’t hate her as much as people think he does, she hates him. She is as bad as his father she judged him based on his family. But Scorpius still doesn’t hate her.  
6\. He try’s to be what his parents expect. But he’s not. He’as a Gryffindor and he doesn’t like to hide it but his father is strict and evil and Scorpius knows he WILL dis-own him.  
7\. Albus is the only one who will let him truly be himself. He doesn’t judge him because he’s a Malfoy, he treats him like a normal human being which is what Scorpius has always wanted.  
8\. Scorpius is used to people treating him like scum. His parents’ reputation has sealed that and he knows that no one will see him as Scorpius only as “Malfoy”. That’s why he was so surprised when Albus invited him to sit with him on the train.  
9\. He has always had a feeling deep down that he’s father knew he would be a Gryffindor. When Scorpius was only 6 years old he and his father were walking down the street and Scorpius was curious and wondered off. He found his way to a muggle park and met a muggle boy around the same age and played with him for 2 hours before his parents found him. When his father found out that Scorpius knew the boy was muggle and still played with him he looked positively terrified. He has been distance from Scorpius ever since.  
10\. His father had warned him against Rose Weasley too. At the train station when Rose and Scorpius first laid eyes on each other his father had pulled him away and told him to be careful around her as she wasn’t the type he should associate himself with. But unlike Rose, Scorpius left all pre-assumptions at the door and went in anyway.


	4. James Potter

1\. James is more scared of his mother than his father. He knows his dad is incredibly powerful but his mother’s the one that’ll really punish him, dads softer on him and Al but stricter on Lily but mums the other way around.  
2\. James has always felt like the odd one out. Albus is the spitting image of his father, everyone KNOWS he’s a potter, and Lily’s just like there mum so they all know she’s a Weasley but James is a mixture of both, it’s harder for people to tell. Plus in a family of 5 it’s very easy to be left out. Al and Lily have their little siblings club and mum and dad are mum and dad, which leaves James.  
3\. He teased Albus about being in Slytherin mainly because he really did think he would be in Slytherin. He knows Al. He’s ambitious, got high hopes. He was completely shocked when he was sorted into Gryffindor and although he was totally proud, he was also a bit upset. Because Gryffindor was HIS things. And it wouldn’t be long before Al came in and took over. He couldn’t even help it that’s just who he is. He’s ‘Special’ everyone always tells him. He’s the golden boy.  
4\. Fred and Louis feel more like his brothers than his cousins. Ever since they were little they’ve been his best friends. Just like Al and Rose, and Lily and Hugo. When he was with them he was the golden boy, he could get away with absolutely ANYTHING.   
5\. He found the invisibility cloak and marauders map in his dads study when he was 8. He was so excited to have found them. It got him wondering about the trouble his dad and uncle Ron got up to at Hogwarts. They were his prized processions that not even Louis and Fred know about, they’ve always wondered how he’s never been caught though. However when Albus was panicking about starting Hogwarts, after he’d teased him and realised it was a big fear for him James sat him down and gave him the invisibility cloak (provided James gets full access when he needs it!) it felt like a bond between them for the first time ever.  
6\. His cousins see James as a hero. James doesn’t see this. Sure he’s shown his cousins how to do a few cool things before but he’s never been a hero. Not like his dad. That’s how he judges his success by comparing it to his fathers. The only thing he’s better at than his father is his marks. He’s incredibly smart but he doesn’t want ANYBODY to know. He tells his parents he’s scraping by, when really he’s top of the class. But he doesn’t see it as a success because he’s not as heroic as his father and that’s all that matters  
7\. He finally noticed Gracie Forman in 6th year. She was a wallflower and a ravenclaw and he’d never noticed her before until he got paired with her for a charms assignment. She thought he was an arrogant, ignorant, dumb twat. (Not that she’d ever say that she was too shy). But in there assignment she was completely and utterly impressed by his brains and the way that he treated her so nicely when they were alone. He slowly began falling completely and utterly in love with her. But he was embarrassed at first. Until he realised she wasn’t there in secret and he needed to either acknowledge her or he’ll lose her. SO he asked her to the yule ball and kissed her in front of everyone.  
8\. James Is JUST if not more protective of Lily than Albus is. When he found out she was dating Lysander he went MENTAL. He never really approved of the relationship and was always the first one to give him dirty looks when he came over.   
9\. He BEGGED his father to tell him about the original James and Sirius. When his father FINALLY told him all he could think was ‘god I wish they weren’t gone’ he thinks they would be AMAZING grandparents. And when he found out they were the Marauders, He decided to re-name him, Louis and Fred to the Junior Marauders.  
10\. He ended up becoming a teacher. After Albus stole his O.W.L results and showed his parents them, they convinced him to stop hiding and go into further education. It was there that he found he quite liked teaching.


	5. Lily Potter

1\. Lily HATES being the baby of the family. Nobody ever includes her in Anything because they think she’s too young.  
2\. Lily swears she’s loved Lysander since she first met him. Her brothers, cousin, parents, aunts, uncle and his parents can prove her wrong though. Lily first met Lysander when she was 4 and he was 7 and she hated him at first because he couldn’t catch her a butterfly. But Lily likes to think she secretly always has loved him.  
3\. Lily loves Butterflies. She thinks it’s fascinating the way they can just fly away from any harm and rarely settle down on anything. Albus says she’s a butterfly. Lily likes to think that.  
4\. Lily loves Albus very much but thinks he over protects her. She hates the way he’s so protective of her. It took him 2 months to convince him that just because Lysander was 3 years older than her it doesn’t mean she’s too young to date him.  
5\. Lily wants adventure and excitement in her life. That’s why she was so keen to go to Hogwarts because it was new and exciting but after about 3 years she starts wanted more out of her life and wants to travel the world.  
6\. Lily’s dreams always go back to the same moment. When she dreams she’s back at Hogwarts with Lysander there together again and happy. Then she wakes up.  
7\. Lily doesn’t like girls dating her brothers. They steal them away from her. Especially Albus. When Sienna starts dating Albus, Lily tries to break them up.   
8\. Lily’s proud to be a hufflepuff. Even if James Teases her. After all she’s not the first Weasley-Potter to be in Hufflepuff. Teddy Victoire Lucy and Hugo were. And Lysander.  
9\. Charlie is her favourite uncle. When he comes to visit she loves to hear uncle Charlie’s story’s about the dragons. Lily wants her life to be just as unpredictable.  
10\. Lily’s biggest regret is breaking up with Lysander. She did it by owl in June of her last year at school. She did it because he had his life planned. He was training to be a professor at Hogwarts. And Lily couldn’t stay. She wanted to travel and see the world she didn’t want to settle down so she broke up with him. After all she’s a butterfly, Butterfly’s don’t stay and settle with one person.


	6. Hugo Weasley

Hugo doesn’t like Rose baby-ing him but he’ll put up with it for her sake. Because Hugo knows she likes to feel needed. Sometimes when he can tell she’s feeling extra sad he’ll act more helpless just to give her someone to look after.  
2\. He’s always been a big fan of herbology. He likes plants, finds them fascinating. At first his dad wasn’t too pleased with all the plants Hugo kept in his garden and in his room, but eventually learnt to accept them.   
3\. Hugo didn’t like Quidditch at first, like Rose. But after the 3rd game his dad took him too he found himself unconsciously cheering like mad for the chudley canons and before he knew it he was hooked. Plus Quidditch gave him something to connect with his father over. But despite being the best keeper in the Weasley/Potter kids vs. adults games, he really didn’t want to join the Quidditch team, it was too much pressure.  
4\. When girls talk about the Weasley/Potter boys they called Hugo the ‘sweetheart’ of the group, and Hugo really didn’t like that. It meant all they’d ever see him as was a little brother. He was cute little Hugo. Never dateable. That was until his 4th year when he began filling out and his voice got deeper. After that he was never considered ‘cute’ again.  
5\. He has an obsession with muggle books like his mother. He reads hundred a year. During the summer he spends almost all his time in the muggle library about 10 minutes away from their house. That’s where he really began talking to Alice Longbottom. He’s known Alice and her older sister Mary and younger brother Frank practically since he was born. But they’d never really been friends until the summer between 4th and 5th year when he spotted her at the library. They began comparing muggle books and by the end of the summer they were practically best friends. Before Christmas they had fallen completely in love with each other.  
6\. Hugo hates conflict more than anything. That’s why he doesn’t tell Rose she doesn’t need to baby him, tell his dad he didn’t want to go to the Quidditch match or tell his mother he wishes she would spend more time at home. It usually means Hugo doesn’t get what he wants because he won’t fight for it. Until the conflict between Rose and her dad happened and he couldn’t avoid conflict, he ended up completely bursting and screaming at all of his family stunning them all. After that they made him promise he’d tell them what he wanted from now on.  
7\. His best friend is his cousin Lily. When they were little she would run around playing her games dragging him along by his wrist. When they started Hogwarts she’d pull his books away from him to stop him from studying too much. When they got older she would spend hours babbling about something or other and he’d just laugh. When she left for the magical creatures exploration, he got lonely. He missed her loads.  
8\. Alice was JUST if not more shy than Hugo was but they made each other more confident. It was because of her that Hugo FINALLY told Rose he wasn’t a baby anymore and didn’t need her doting on him. Rose told Hugo he shouldn’t date Alice because he was too young and wasn’t ready. She insisted and Hugo yelled, he yelled with years of built up anger and told her he didn’t need her anymore. He regretted the anger with which he said it but it had the desired effect, she finally understood that he was 15 not 5. And Alice finally stood up to the group of Slytherin girls that bullied her because they started teasing her about liking someone as ‘stupid and weak’ as Hugo so she finally yelled and hit. She got a detention but they finally left her alone.  
9\. Hugo’s never really minded Scorpius. He wasn’t sure about him until they first met. But then when they did meet he LOVED the way Scorpius treated him like an equal. Not like a baby. He even told him to stand up to Rose. Scorpius knew he was capable. He knew Rose was too. As far as Hugo could see Scorpius could date his sister all he wanted, but if he hurt her…. He was dead.  
10\. His favourite teacher was professor Longbottom. Not just because he was dating his daughter. But because once in Herbology professor Longbottom noticed that despite writing down all the answers to his questions Hugo never raised his hand to answer them so he called him behind in class and told him to have some confidence. Hugo replied with ‘not everybody helped lead a revolution though’ to which professor Longbottom laughed and showed him his school pictures and explained how shy and weak he was in his first years at Hogwarts. It gave Hugo hope that one day he could be like professor Longbottom.


	7. Fred Weasley II

1\. He was shy for a long time before starting Hogwarts. He used to hide from strangers, couldn’t make friends quickly and cried a lot when he was younger. It was James and Louis that brought him out of his shell but even now he prefers to keep himself to himself.  
2\. He wishes Roxanne had never found out about their uncle Fred. After they found out Fred started noticing things, things he hadn’t ever thought about before. His dad expected him to be like his namesake. The way his dad told stories about the things he and Fred had done. Fred could tell he wanted him to be the epic prankster of Hogwarts and take over Weasley’s wizard wheezes. But Fred didn’t want that he wanted to be himself not his uncle. Sometimes he felt the only reason he was alive was to be a replacement twin for his parents.  
3\. Roxy and Fred rarely ever disagree. They were pretty much best friends who would protect each other through any and everything so when Roxanne ran away he was more panicked than anyone. But he was also completely and utterly heartbroken, he thought they trusted each other with anything so if she had ran away why hadn’t she told him why or where she was going? The only person that actually helped him was Lucy, who didn’t try to tell him she’d be okay or that there must have been a good reason because Lucy knew how he was feeling and what he was thinking, she just sat beside him and told him not to blame himself. Which she knew he would do but it helped to hear it.  
4\. Fred is very unlucky in love. His first girlfriend Moira (who EVERYBODY told him not to trust) cheated on him, his second girlfriend Lillian dumped him after 2 months for an unexplained reason and so on and so on but despite all the heartbreak he didn’t give up on love that was until after Jeanette (his 25th girlfriend) moved away and ended up breaking up with him. Then he finally gave up and started to feel like he’d never find the right person. That was when he found Francesca Merriam on the streets on diagon alley alone in the rain. They started dating a few weeks after they met and Fred finally got it right.   
5\. When Roxanne finally came back, Fred tried to be mad at her. It had been 20 years, she was married had a 13 year old kid, he had a wife and 17 and 15 year old kids. He had to be mad at her for just running away to start a life. But the second he sees her the relief is stronger than the anger and he just hugs her and cries because he’s just so happy she’s alive. SO happy Infact that he doesn’t even mind that she’s married a muggle.   
6\. He thinks his dad will hate him for wanting to go into the ministry instead of working at the shop. It takes him all of his 7th year to muster up the courage to tell him. His dad was shocked for a while but he agreed that if that was what Fred wanted to do than he’d be behind him 100%. Fred just smiled thanked his dad and hugged him but when he got back to his room alone he cried with relief that his dad was finally accepting that he was his own person.  
7\. When Fred found out about James test results he was happy. Happy that he didn’t have to hide his own academic work anymore because James was smarter, Infact after James and Louis found out they started competing to see who could get the highest marks, they all took their share of winning but Louis won the most.   
8\. James was the one that persuaded him to try out for the quiditch team with him in 2nd year. Fred wasn’t too sure about quiditch but he did it because James whined so much about it being ‘epic’ if they both tried out. He didn’t expect for him and James to becomes chasers but he’s thankful he did. James made him realise he LOVED quiditch.  
9\. When he conquers a patronus his happiest memory is just of summer, when his mum and dad took him and Roxy out to the fields to practice quiditch. He never wanted it to end.  
10\. He and Francesca can’t believe they hadn’t met before that evening in diagon ally. She was in the same house as him in Hogwarts (just one year younger), she was best friends with his sister Roxy. They’d crossed paths a lot but had only really noticed each other that evening.


	8. Roxanne Weasley

1\. She longs to be like her mother. Her mother is her idol and she was devastated when Dominique told her she was far more of beater than a chaser. Because she’d always dreamed of becoming a chaser just like her mother.  
2\. Her favourite place in the entire world is Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. It makes her feel happy, at home. She spent so much of her childhood there. It was her first summer job when she was older. It just made her happy.  
3\. She found out about her uncle Fred accidently. Her mum and dad and the rest of her family decided to keep him a secret. But one summer when she was 10 she was helping her grandmother clean out the attic and found a picture of her dad and a clone of him next to each other. Her grandmother brought her and her brother to her dad and he finally explained who her uncle Fred was and how he died.  
4\. She’s the only one to have noticed how different her dad is now compared to how he was in the pictures. He was so happy in the pictures, so complete. Now he hardly ever smiles (even though he works in a joke shop!) and incomplete.  
5\. She’s VERY protective of Fred II. She was the one who got revenge on his ex Moira Menky by using the puking pastels in her drink before her OWL’s. To the day no one even knows it was her.  
6\. Dominique is her best friend and she loves her but she’s always felt resentful of her. In their 4th year Dominique got the captaincy of the quiditch team not her. Marcus asked Dominique out not her. Even her mother prefers Dominique!  
7\. She ran away the day before Dominique’s wedding and pretended she’d got called in for quiditch practice. Dominique understood and just wrote her out of the wedding but Roxy still felt guilty for a long time for lying. She just couldn’t stomach ANOTHER day were the attention was all on Dominique!  
8\. When her mother got held up at work and missed her first professional quiditch game she cried herself to sleep. She told her mother it was okay and they’d be plenty of others to make it too. But none of them would ever mean as much to Roxy as her first, she was following in her mother’s footsteps, making her proud. And her mother just didn’t care.  
9\. According to the daily prophet, she had a mental breakdown. According to her family she was in need of spending some time alone. According to her quiditch team she had become complacent. In actuality, she fell in love. With a muggle. A muggle in the muggle world that loved her so much. She eloped, quit the quiditch team, ran away from her family and lived the rest of her life pretending to be a muggle. She never told him she was a witch. And when the time came that they both wanted children. She pretended she couldn’t have any so they adopted.  
10\. Louis was the only one of her family to find her after she eloped. She begged him not to tell the rest of her family were she was. He finally agreed because he knew what it felt like to fall in love with someone you weren’t sure would be approved of. But he hated that she lied and hid her dreams.


	9. Molly Weasley II

1\. Lucy and her were practically twins. They were so inseparable that during Molly’s first year of Hogwarts Lucy cried every single night until the holidays. It was the worst year of Lucy’s life. And although Molly missed her sister she quite liked Hogwarts without her. She liked making new friends and having some distance.  
2\. Molly’s more like her father even though she looks like her mother. She loves rules and school work and is very serious. Percy fears this so much. Infact when they found the note she’d left the night she ran away, Percy was angry at himself for not knowing she would do it before. After all it was the exact same thing he had done, except he had deserted his family for a job. She abandoned school, her friends, her family and her whole life to defy expectations.  
3\. She couldn’t STAND the expectations put on her because of her father. It drove her to abandon her life. She ran away after her 5th year and went to stay with her aunt on her mother’s side in New York. When he parents found out where she was she BEGGED them to let her stay. She didn’t want to go back to London where everyone expected so much out of her. She wanted a chance to become her own person.  
4\. She regrets the cruel things she said to Lucy the day before she ran away. Molly just wanted some separation. She ended up screaming that Lucy trailed her like a dog and she was incredibly annoying and that’s probably why she doesn’t have any friends. And when Lucy started to fight back. Molly did something she will never forgive herself for, she slapped her.  
5\. When she returned to complete her 7th year at Hogwarts, she felt like a stranger. Everything had changed, she didn’t belong anymore. Even Lucy had new and better friends on the quiditch team. But even so she does not regret coming back; she needed to make it up to her family. Especially Lucy.  
6\. The first quiditch match she saw Lucy play at, she cried. She was so incredibly proud. And then she realised that even though she regrets what happened between them it pushed Lucy to get her own life, a better life.   
7\. The night Lucy forgave her was the best night of her life. When Lucy told her that she was her sister and although what she said hurt her she was thankful to her for leaving because it inspired her to be better and that she forgave her. That weight of guilt on Molly’s heart was completely lifted. She had her sister back.  
8\. When she told her father she was training to be a heeler she was terrified. She thought he’d be disappointed that neither of his daughters went into the ministry like him. But he was happy. He told her he loved her no matter what she wanted to be. That night Molly felt so completely relieved that she broke down.  
9\. She’s always missed that closeness she and Lucy had before the fight. She misses being inseparable and being almost twins. She regrets not appreciating it more when she had it.  
10\. Her aunt was the one who encouraged her to go back. Her aunt saw that she ran away because she was having a breakdown and it wasn’t going to get better until she went home.


	10. Lucy Weasley

1\. Lucy IDOLIZED Molly when they were younger. All Lucy wanted to do was be like Molly. Molly was more than just a best friend and a sister to Lucy, she was a role model.   
2\. Lucy nearly had a mental breakdown the year Molly went to Hogwarts. Her mother and father had to physically restrain her from getting on the train. She didn’t talk for months. And became obsessed with writing to Molly.  
3\. Lucy didn’t understand what Molly meant when she said he wanted “Space”. She LOVES spending time with Molly, and she thought it was mutual. So when Molly told her she wanted a bit of space in her 2nd year of Hogwarts. Lucy thought she was kidding.  
4\. The worst moment of her life was when Molly screamed at her. Her whole world got turned upside down. Her role model, her best friends, her sister, HATED her. Her heart was shattered and her role model had turned against her, she didn’t know what to do.  
5\. She was completely lost in her 4th year of Hogwarts (The first without Molly). She had no friends (other than her cousins who couldn’t be there all the time), no clubs and no activities. She was lonely.  
6\. It was James who got her into Quiditch accidently. They were playing a kids versus adults quiditch game during the summer as they always do, when Victoire hurt her knee so couldn’t play. James (The kids captain) couldn’t STAND loosing so forced Lucy to play as seeker in her place. After 4 games Lucy and her family began to realise she had a real talent as seeker. After the games James told her she should really think about trying out for the Hufflepuff team as it would be a shame for her talent to go to waste.  
7\. She’s so thankful for Quiditch. If it wasn’t for quiditch she wouldn’t have met her best friends on the quiditch team and would still be lonely. Not to mention being a professional seeker has its benefits.  
8\. She was very hesitant to forgive Molly. Molly had shattered her heart by leaving and by the awful things she said. But Molly was her sister and at one time her best friend. Lucy knew that would never just go away. She either had to face it or she’d be running from it forever.   
9\. When she beat the world record for the fastest catching of a snitch she was just happy her family we’re there to see it and support her. The hug from Molly at the end made her cry.  
10\. When she first met the chaser on her professional quiditch team Zander Wolfe, she thought he was arrogant. He was arrogant, conceded and a womanizer and Lucy HATED him for it. They go married a year and a half later.


	11. Louis Weasley

1\. Louis loves speaking French more than either of his sisters. Unlike Victoire who just uses it around the house and Dominique who only swears and uses it when she’s angry Louis uses it all the time. He sometimes subconsciously slips from French to English without noticing.  
2\. He’s is the first male Veela in existence. They noticed his Veela looks when he was young and so asked a wand maker if his hair could be used in a wand, the wand maker confirmed it could and so Louis used his own hair in his wand.  
3\. Louis’ best friends are his cousins Fred and James. They are an unholy trio of pranksters. Louis comes up with the plans because he’s the smartest and has the best ideas. James carries the plans out because he’s the least likely to get caught as he is the fastest and easiest to hide. And Fred keeps lookout and is the distraction as he thinks the quickest on his feet and is comes up with amazing excuses.  
4\. Louis loves being a ravenclaw as he doesn’t have to concentrate on being like his family and just concentrate on being Louis.  
5\. He loves muggle artefacts just likes his grandfather. He has an iPod filled with 100 songs that he brought with money he made from his summer job in the muggle world.   
6\. He gets teased a lot by his cousins for being a Veela. They all make fun of him for being pretty. However each and every one of them are jealous of the attention he gets from girls.  
7\. He finds the attention from girls that he gets from being a Veela quite awkward. It’s weird and strange and he usually just turns them down politely. But he’s quite glad that he doesn’t have to work to get a girl to like him. Until he met Nichola.   
8\. He was terrified of his family’s reaction to Nichola. They didn’t know she was a muggle and he was scared they’d disown him if they found out.  
9\. He is very close to both of his sisters but in different way. If he needs advice or someone to talk to, he’ll go to Victoire. If he wants to have fun or just hang out he’ll go to Dominique. He told Victoire about Nichola first.  
10\. His parents tried to discourage him from dating Nichola when he told them (at Victoire’s insistence). But when they discovered how much he really loved her they encouraged him to tell her the truth about him. He finally did 6 months into their relationship. She didn’t believe him at first but when he showed her she became completely enchanted by his world.


	12. Dominique Weasley

1\. Dominique HATES French. However she does love the cuss words and gets carried away using it when she’s angry.   
2\. She is a beater on the Gryffindor quiditch team along with her cousin Roxanne. When they first tried out for beaters they were laughed at but when they both cracked open Quaffles. People stopped laughing.  
3\. She’s closer to her father than any other member of her family because they have quiditch and they both mostly speak English and just generally get along well. Louis isn’t bad either they have fun together. And she doesn’t mind Victoire but just doesn’t really connect with her. And is SO distant from her mother they may has well be strangers. There total opposites and rarely have anything to talk about.   
4\. Dominique would NEVER admit she’s jealous of her mother and Victoire and even sometimes Louis. She has spent her whole live making people believe she likes being tough and a tomboy. But really she’d kill to be as beautiful and girly as her mum and Victoire. She’s secretly resentful that the Veela gene missed her and that being girly is more difficult for her.  
5\. When Marcus Brindley a hufflepuff in her year asked her to the yule ball she spent an hour in the bathroom freaking out. She was so thrilled that someone had noticed her and so nervous and anxious. She wound up going to Victoire and asking her for help on what to wear and how to do her hair and make-up. It took ALL her strength to hold back tears when Victoire had finished dressing her up and told her they’d finally got out her hidden beauty. No one there could believe it was her. Marcus told her she looked extra beautiful that night and that he didn’t think it was possible for her to be more beautiful than before.  
6\. Marcus is the only guy in school who isn’t afraid of her. And that’s what she likes most about him. He wasn’t afraid to ask her out.  
7\. On her first professional quiditch tournament she was actually incredibly happy to see her mother in the crowd. Because it meant she was trying and that was enough to encourage Dominique to try with her mother as well.  
8\. She was FAR happier than she let show about being Victoire’s maid of honour. She didn’t want to show it but she cried of happiness in her room after Victoire asked her.   
9\. She doesn’t really like it when people forget she’s a girl. She just as much of a girl as Victoire, She feels vulnerable and scared and joy and she just wants to be loved. Just like any other girl. She doesn’t want to just be “one of the guys” for the rest of her life!   
10\. Her and her mother FINALLY started to connect after Dominique asked for her mother’s help in planning her wedding after Marcus proposed. She wanted a big white wedding and who better than Fleur to help her plan it.


	13. Victoire Weasley

1\. Family means everything to Victoire. She speaks only French to her mother to make her happy and watched quiditch just for her father, she hangs with Louis as much as she possibly can and will never pass up an opportunity to see her cousins. The only family member she can’t seem to get close to is Dominique. She tries very hard with her but Dominique pushes her away.  
2\. Victoire has had a crush on Teddy all her life. She was 14 and he was 15 when these feelings suddenly became very real and they began dating. Her father wasn’t sure at first but soon warmed to the idea.  
3\. She doesn’t like when people mispronounce her name as “Victoria” but she’s too polite to show how much she hates it so just politely corrects them. She also doesn’t like being called Vic or Vicki but won’t ever object to it. Only Teddy knows not to call her it.  
4\. There are 2 times that Victoire knows she HAS to visit Teddy (even though he doesn’t ask her too). On a full moon Victoire spends the entire day just talking to Teddy Couse she knows he gets moody during a full moon. She also spends at least an hour with him on her birthday just sitting by him because it’s the anniversary of his parent’s death and she knows how sad he gets.  
5\. She is one of the mellowest people anybody could imagine. She so rarely ever gets properly mad. But after a particularly horrible fight with Teddy he discovered why she tries so hard to be mellow. Her Veela anger is terrifying!  
6\. It broke her heart when Rose refused to be her bridesmaid at her wedding. She was even more hurt when she found out Rose and her parents had been arguing because Rose didn’t want to go to the wedding at all. She never found out why but she tried her hardest to be friends with Rose. After Rose started dating Scorpius she was nicer to Victoire as well. But Victoire never really discovered why she went through a period of hating her.  
7\. She is the only person who has seen Teddy’s real looks. She loves them most but he rarely goes back to that and when he does she’s worried Couse it usually means he’s sad.  
8\. She hates being born on May 2nd. Everyone’s always sad about the war. Teddy misses his parents, her parents, grandparents and aunts and uncles miss Fred. It feels wrong to celebrate anything on that day.  
9\. She HATES being part Veela. When guys hit on her she knows it’s not really HER but her Veela looks. She’s even sceptical of whether or not that’s why Teddy loves her. She wishes she could know for SURE is he loved her for her or not.   
10\. She calls Dominique “Neekie” because Dominique won’t let anyone else call her that. It’s Dominique’s way of telling her she’s special to her cause only victoire’s allowed to call her that. And even though there not that close, that’s all Victoire needs to remember her sister does love her.


	14. Teddy Lupin

1\. There is only 1 day a year in which he truly HATES his parents. And that is May 2nd. Every other day of the year he understands why they went into Hogwarts that night, but on May 2nd, He just can’t. He can’t understand why they’d run in to certain death with a baby at home. He can’t understand why they didn’t stay with him. He hates that they left. He hates them for dying.  
2\. He loves his grandmother Andromeda very much but he much preferred staying at Harry’s house. It was like Andromeda was his parent and Harry was his fun uncle. When he was at Harry and Ginny’s he could do what he wanted (within reason) and could get treated like an adult rather than a child, like with his grandmother. Not to mention James, Albus and Lily who were basically like his brothers and sister.  
3\. It was 5th year when he finally stopped seeing Victoire as a little girl. They have been best friends ever since she was born, but suddenly and without warning in Victoire’s 4th year she got her first boyfriend. Who Teddy HATED. He couldn’t even describe the anger he felt when he saw them together and then it hit him. Victoire wasn’t the 6 year old girl who begged him to change his hair to pink to make her laugh anymore. She was beautiful and pretty and attractive and his best friend. It took him a whole year to finally get his feelings for her straight. They started dating in his 6th and her 5th year of Hogwarts. They kept it a secret.  
4\. He hates his natural physical appearance. It reminds him too much of his parents from the pictures he’s seen of them. He only ever changes to his natural appearance on the anniversary of the battle, and only Victoire has been allowed to see him on that day. It was his way of letting her know he trusted her more than anybody else.  
5\. Teddy was 16 when he finally found out about his father being a werewolf. It was from Neville as well. They were just talking when it slipped out. He confronted his grandmother and Harry immediately who only assured him that it was because it didn’t matter. But since then he can’t stop himself from noticing how irritable and angry he gets during the full moon. He tried to stop Victoire from being near him during the full moon after a horrible argument they had during one, the only time Victoire showed her full Veela anger. But Victoire refused to be pushed aside when he needed a friend.  
6\. The most annoying part of James telling their whole family that they were dating was that no one was surprised. No one except her father. Her father went ballistic and threatened to kill him until her mother calmed him down. Everyone else expected it, like they were just some sure thing to bet on. Teddy hated that.  
7\. Teddy’s favourite lesson was charms, he had an exceptional talent for charms that impressed all his teachers. Despite his talent he preferred quiditch, he was a keeper and he often choose that over his talent. Much to the annoyance of his charms teachers. It wasn’t until 6th year (with a lot of pushing from Victoire) that he realised he could make something of himself with charms. He got full marks on his O.W.L’s and N.E.W.T’s for charms and after Hogwarts went on to further education and became duelling champion.  
8\. Teddy wished he’d never told anyone at school he was a Metamorphmagus. It was during his first year, only a couple of hours after sorting that one of his fellow hufflepuff’s asked why his hair was blue so Teddy replied ‘Would you prefer it green?’ and changed his hair. After that it spread through the school like wild fire, Hogwarts had got a Metamorphmagus. Everyone looked at him like he was so weird, he wished a lot that he’d never told anyone.  
9\. In all the Weasley/Potter clan (excluding Victoire) he was closest to Rose when they were younger. Rose idolized Teddy and followed him everywhere. He was even her first crush but Teddy never saw her that way. He only saw Victoire. This lead to Rose HATING Victoire for years until Rose was 18 and very much in love with Scorpius. Then she finally forgave her for taking her best friend and crush away.  
10\. He doesn’t get angry (other than during the full moon) often, but he is defiantly the jealous type. He knows he is insanely lucky to have the most beautiful, kind, caring and all together wonderful person by his side. But he also knows there are plenty of other boys out there that want to be as lucky as him. Sometimes his jealousy makes him stupid but he can’t help it, the thought of losing Victoire to someone else is horrifying to him.


	15. Thalia Delvine (OC)

1\. She doesn’t like to wear her hair the same 2 days in a row. She likes to be different and unique and her hair shows that, she’s never the same 2 days in a row.   
2\. Her favourite class is Divination. She loves mystical things especially crystal balls and tea leaves. She gets teased because of it but she doesn’t care, she knows she’s weird and she likes it that way. Why should she apologise for doing what she likes.  
3\. The first time she sees Albus she immediately began crushing on him. I mean he was Albus POTTER, Harry Potters son! Plus he was really good looking and the only one who was ever nice to her (besides Rose). She was so crushed out that for the first 4 years she couldn’t even talk to Albus, every time he tried to talk to her she just turned bright red and squeaked then ran away embarrassed.  
4\. Her best friend is Rose Weasley. They met on the first day of Hogwarts, they bonded over the fact that they were both very misunderstood. By the end of Hogwarts they were inseparable.   
5\. She was incredibly impacted by Sienna’s death but no one seemed to notice. She stopped wearing her hair differently, she became quieter and stood out less. She never really fully returned to herself she was always a bit quieter. The witnessing it impacted her the most, she had nightmares about it for a year.  
6\. She lost hope that Albus would ever like her back after he started dating Sienna. It was heart-breaking so she tried to move on and started dating Jack Boot. She really did like him and he made her forget about Albus for a while but then he got controlling and she got out.  
7\. Albus finally stopped seeing her as a little girl in 7th year, she was completely over the moon, she never really believed he’d love her back but he did after the Yule Ball.  
8\. The only things that the mean girls could pick at that really bothered her was the fact that she was a muggleborn. She HATES people saying bad things about her family, she loves them magic or not and she doesn’t give a damn whether she’s pureblood. But her family don’t deserve the nasty comments.  
9\. She has a little sister called Violet whose incredibly jealous of her but Thalia makes sure to make it seem like Violet has the cooler life so they don’t strain their friendship. There’s NOTHING Thalia wouldn’t do for her sister.  
10\. For a little while after Sienna’s death she HATED Albus. She hated that she couldn’t move on from him and that he didn’t love her back. She could never properly hate him though, he just got her frustrated.


End file.
